You Unlocked My Eyes And My Heart
by Amu-Butterfly
Summary: Ha habido un asesinato en la academia Seiyo, ¿Las pistas? una carta asesina firmada por ZR y la descripcion de la asesina, pero, para los Guardianes de esta academia esto implica la llegada de dos lindas chicas a su vida. AmuTo, centrado en Ikuto.
1. Recuerdos

**You Unlocked My Eyes… and My Heart**

**By: Amu-Butterfly **

**Capitulo 1: La Llegada Inesperada**

**Idioma: español **

**Yima: Obvio que está en español **

**Yumi: XD**

**Yima: ¿Te ríes de algo que yo dije?**

**Yumi: *Se ríe hasta que se queda sin aire***

**Yima: ¿Qué le pasa a esta?**

**Amu-Butterfly: Fue al dentista.**

**Yima: ¿Y?**

**Amu-Butterfly: No tenían sedantes, así que le pusieron gas de la risa.**

**Yima: Ah**

**Yumi: XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XDDDD**

**Yima, Amu-Butterfly: e.éU**

**Amu-Butterfly: Oye Yima, aquí no todos te conocen, preséntate.**

**Yima: Y si no ¿Qué?**

**A-B: Yima.**

**Yima: e.éU Yo soy Yumi, la segunda chara de Amu-Butterfly, Yumi fue la primera chara y es mi gemela, yo soy la mala de las dos y mi cabello es azul hasta el cuello y tengo me peino hacia la izquierda y mi color favorito es el negro y el morado, Yumi se peina hacia la derecha y tiene el cabello del mismo color que yo, al igual que nuestros ojos que son color zafiro, si, somos como la versión de Ikuto-sama en mujer, pero es porque Amu-Butterfly esta traumada con el e.éU los colores favoritos de mi gemela son el negro y el dorado o amarillo y siempre lleva esos dos colores encima. Listo, termine.**

**A-B: Muy bien, empecemos con el fic. nOn**

**Yumi: XDDDDDD**

**Normal POV**

En un día perfecto y normal en la academia Seijo, en una pequeña ciudad escondida en alguna parte del Sureste de Japón, donde los temas mitológicos y la magia eran un horrible tabú en la comunidad. Un joven peli azulado de ojos color zafiro de tez morena, caminaba junto a un chico rubio con ojos rojos de piel albina una cabeza más bajo que él camino a la escuela. Hablaban plácidamente de un tema en especifico, no todos en aquella escuela se sentían bien en lo más mínimo hablando respecto a eso, pero este par sí, de hecho, hablaban de eso todos los días en cuanto se veían. ¿El tema?, fuerzas sobre naturales.

- Entonces, ¿Tú crees que si existan los fantasmas, Ikuto-niisan? – Preguntó el de más baja estatura refiriéndose al chico de orbes azules.

- Por supuesto Tadase – le respondió el otro viendo hacia el frente sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- ¿Ne?, desearía que pasara algo así como una aparición fantasmal o algo por el estilo aquí, siempre está demasiado tranquilo. – se quejó Tadase.

- Sí – concordó Ikuto mientras suspiraba – ansío algo de emoción en nuestras vidas, es tan aburrido que juraría que todo está gris, aunque sea algo como lo del otro día.

- Pobre Saya, después de eso nadie supo más de ella.

**FLASHBACK**

Ikuto trataba de prestarle atención a su clase de Música, ya que su maestro les estaba explicando una técnica con el violín llamada "Pizzicato", pero, como la rutina lo marca, recibió uno de los mensajes de sus tantas admiradoras, esta vez, lo golpeo en la cabeza, eso le dolió, ya que no era solo un mensaje, era una carta, el chico la tomo antes de que golpease el suelo con una rapidez que solo los gatos poseen y abrió el sobre, busco con la mirada a la culpable, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de que él se había volteado siquiera, no le dio importancia y la abrió. El contenido era, como siempre, un mensaje y también tenía una paleta de cereza **((N/A: Quiero una *¬*)) **y un chocolate Hershey's con almendras, dejo los dulces donde estaban y sacó el mensaje, decía lo siguiente:

_Buenos Días Ikuto-sama_

_Sé que tal vez no me conozcas, o tan solo no me tomes en cuenta, pero soy tu mayor admiradora, mi nombre es Yamabuki Saya y voy en el mismo salón que tú en clase de Literatura, Arte y Música, desde la primera vez que te escuche tocar el violín me quede fascinada con tu hermosa interpretación, me gustaría que alguna vez aceptaras que cantara contigo, ¿Qué te parece hoy a la salida?, bueno, aparte de eso también te quería preguntar si te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez, aunque tu respuesta a ambas preguntas sea negativa, por favor, acepta los dulces, son un regalo._

_Atte._

_Yamabuki Saya_

El mensaje al final tenía un beso hecho por unos labios con lip gloss rojo sangre, Ikuto se dio la vuelta y comprobó como una chica de cabello rojo lo contemplaba con nerviosismo en los ojos, cuando se percato de que fue descubierta desvió la vista con un repentino color rojo en las mejillas, nuestro querido Neko sonrió cuando la chica volteo a verlo una vez más creyendo que ya no la observaba y moviendo los labios le preguntó "¿Te llego mi carta?" a lo cual Ikuto asintió y movió los labios como si dijera "Nos vemos a la salida", con aquello el rostro de la chica se ilumino y en sus ojos le salieron estrellitas, para después voltear a ver al maestro quien le pedía que cantara la canción que el recién había enseñado al grupo, la chica, nerviosa, paso al frente y viendo a Ikuto comenzó a cantar.

Fue como una horrible tortura.

Se notaba que la chica cantaba con toda el alma, pero, su voz no era apta para el canto, cuando abría la boca para emitir cualquier sonido todos se tapaban los oídos lo más fuerte que podían, incluido a Ikuto, parecía que invocaba al mismo demonio con sus alaridos, y cuando termino, muy orgullosa de su interpretación, abrió los ojos con una sonrisa y volteo a ver directamente a Ikuto quien se mordió los labios para evitar soltar una risita y desvió la vista, pero el resto del salón no fue tan amable y soltaron una carcajada a coro limpio, hiriendo a la pobre Saya, quien salió del aula llorando.

- Bi… bien, guarden silencio – dijo el maestro que tampoco soportaba mucho la risa – Veamos, Ikuto-kun, ¿Puede pasar al frente e interpretar esta canción con su violín para nosotros?

- Por supuesto – respondió amablemente para después pasar al frente después de haber sacado su violín y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía, al terminar, todo el salón le aplaudió y una que otra chica derramo una lagrima, incluido el presidente del Salón, Sanjo Kairi.

Después de que se callaron los aplausos se escucho un grito afuera del salón que helaba la sangre, todos callaron al instante y salieron del salón como una estampida de toros, los únicos tres que permanecieron en su sitio fueron Ikuto, un amigo suyo llamado Souma Kukai, de ojos verdes y cabellos cafés con una piel bronceada y Sanjo Kairi, de ojos y cabello verdes y lentes sin muncho aumento.

Los tres chicos se precipitaron al área de donde venían los gritos para encontrarse con la hermana menor de Ikuto, Utau, una chica con una buena afinación para el canto, de cabello rubio recogido siempre en dos coletas y ojos morados, su mejor amiga Yaya con tendencia a actuar como bebé, siempre llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas igual que Utau, pero su cabello era naranja y más corto, Rima, la mejor amiga de ambas, parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana con su carita de ángel y sus rizos rubios hasta los tobillos, el mejor amigo de Ikuto, Tadase y su amigo Nagihiko, de ojos y cabello azules o morados, su cabellera era demasiado larga, le llegaba a la cintura, todos ellos se encontraban en primero de secundaria , Ikuto, Kairi y Kukai se encontraban en segundo.

- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Kukai preocupado por sus amigos, en especial por Utau, ya que le amaba tiernamente.

- Era justamente lo que les íbamos a preguntar – dijo Nagihiko con rostro pensativo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Al parecer hubo un incidente en el baño de chicas de secundaría – informo Zukato Rikka**((N/A: No recuerdo el apellido de ella ni el de Hikaru, pero lo dejaré así por razones que después entenderán))**, una alumna de tercero de primaria obsesionada con todo lo que tuviera que ver con nuestros protagonistas – una chica de segundo de secundaria entró al baño desconsolada según algunas testigos, se encerró y después se oyó un grito proveniente de ella, una de las chicas decidió entrar a ver que ocurría y se encontró con el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de la alumna en cuestión – su semblante serio cambio por una sonrisa en pocos instantes – bueno, eso dicen los rumores, pero yo no soy nadie para asegurarlo, ¡Nos vemos chicos!

- Adiós Rikka-chan – se despidió Yaya quedándose atrás mientras el resto de los chicos corrían hacía la supuesta escena del crimen.

- Abran paso, ¡Déjenos pasar! – gritó Kairi haciendo a un lado a la multitud que se arremolinaba alrededor del baño tratando de ver algo, cuando por fin lo logro, pudo divisar a una chica de tercer grado de secundaría hecha un ovillo en la puerta del baño - ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Rima mientras se acercaba a la chica – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Sa-Sayaka – respondió la chica con voz temblorosa – Fushimoto Sayaka.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Sayaka-chan? – preguntó ahora Utau, a pesar de que Yaya era la encargada de los cuestionarios. Todos ellos estaban al pendiente de cualquier cosa que ocurriera, ya que al fin y al cabo eran algo así como la policía o los Guardianes de la academia.

- Kobeni-chan, María-chan y yo estábamos arreglándonos en el baño, cuando de repente entró esa chica de segundo, la tal Yamabuki Saya llorando desconsolada a uno de los baños, estuvo como diez minutos ahí durante los cuales se oyó una hermosa melodía proveniente del aula de música, con cada acorde el llanto de la chica se hacía más fuerte, hasta que el interprete llegó a la última nota, se quedo unos instantes en silenció, para después soltar un fuerte alarido de dolor, mis amigas y yo nos asustamos mucho y me dijeron que revisara que le ocurría – relató la chica, para después comenzar a hipar debido a los sollozos contenidos – pero… cuando entre… al baño… en el que se… encontraba… solo vi… su cuerpo… tirado a lo largo… del piso del… baño… mis amigas también lo vieron y… se desmayaron… yo salí para pedir ayuda… ambas siguen adentro.

- Ok, nosotros nos haremos cargo – dijo Ikuto para después señalar a Hikaru, un chico aspirante a Guardián que observaba atento la escena – Hikaru, llévate a Sayaka-chan a la enfermería. - el niño solo asintió y la ayudo a ponerse en pie, mientras la dirigía hacia la enfermería.

Todos entraron a la escena del crimen, incluido Kairi y se toparon con que lo que decía Sayaka era verdad, sus dos amigas yacían desmayadas debajo del lavadero, Nagihiko y Kairi trataron de despertarlas para llevarlas a la enfermería, mientras que el resto se adentraba al único baño cerrado.

Desearían jamás haberlo hecho.

En el suelo del baño descansaba el cuerpo decapitado de Yamabuki Saya, la sangre aún corría a borbotones del cuello, o bueno, de los restos de este. Su mano estaba recostada sobre la taza del baño, como sí señalara su interior y Tadase, tragándose el asco, levanto la tapa y todos quedaron impactados por aquella visión.

- No puede ser – dijeron Rima y Yaya a coro, la segunda no pudo contener las nauseas y corrió al lavabo para vomitar su escaso desayuno, Nagihiko y Kairi estaban entrando al baño en ese instante, después de haber dejado a Kobeni y María en la enfermería y también quedaron hechos piedra ante tal imagen.

La cabeza decapitada de Yamabuki Saya flotaba entre ligeras convulsiones en el agua sucia del retrete, su bello rostro estaba totalmente pálido y deformado por una mueca de horror en su cara, pero sus labios habían sido obligados a sonreír en una mueca espantosa, los habían cortado en las comisuras hacía arriba para que pareciera que sonreía, a pesar de todo, lo que más te helaba la sangre eran sus ojos.

Sus antes hermosos ojos verdes estaban ahora inyectados en sangre y las pupilas eran totalmente blancas, pero estas aun se movían, vigilando cada movimiento de los Guardianes, cada vez que parpadeaba dejaba ver sus parpados morados como hematomas, Ikuto supo que, de haber podido, Saya estaría llorando y gritando su nombre sin parar.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Utau señalando cinco tubos de metal en los cuales no se habían fijado antes, estos aun mantenían la cabeza unida al cuerpo, lo cual explicaba el porqué la chica seguía observándolos a todos.

- ¿Cables Quirúrgicos? – sugirió Kairi con curiosidad.

- No, son demasiado… raros – respondió Rima buscando la palabra adecuada para describirlos.

- Miren eso – dijo Ikuto señalando a la cabeza flotante - ¿Qué es lo que tiene en la boca?

De entre sus dientes se asomaba un pequeño pliegue de papel, Ikuto le abrió la boca con cuidado y Saya no se resistió, al sacar el contenido, descubrieron que era una carta, la cual Kairi tomo en sus manos y comenzó a leerla **((N/YI: ¿Por qué sale tanto Kairi si lo odias? ¬¬U)) ((N/A: No lo sé ñ3ñU))**.

Queridos Guardianes:

Tomen esto como una advertencia, su amiguita Saya a pagado las consecuencias de sus actos futuros, más les vale desistir de cualquier cosa no planeada y seguir con su vida monótona y gris de siempre, déjenle su puesto a los más jóvenes, al fin y al cabo, ellos no pierden tanto como ustedes, ustedes tienen más amigos, más mascotas, más recuerdos que perderían si fallecieran, ¿Ellos qué?, Hikaru solo perdería a su abuelo, Rikka solo a sus padres, ninguno de los dos socializa tanto como ustedes, es más, apuesto a que Yaya tiene cinco veces más amigas que Rikka, no las hagas llorar pequeña ¿Ok?, ignoren a cualquier persona que se presente en su camino y ustedes no conozcan, o de lo contrario seguirán viendo esto, si me hacen caso, dejaran de tener estas visiones, eso no significa que dejaran de pasar, no, al contrario, tan solo se ocultaran en el mundo de las sombras, una advertencia en especial para Tadase e Ikuto, **no se enamoren de las chicas equivocadas.**

Un beso nOn

Atte.

ZR

- ¿ZR?- Preguntó Yaya en voz alta.

- ¡No puede ser ~desu! – dijo una vocecita chillona desde la nada.

- Después de todo era verdad, ¿No es así? – respondió otra más dulce y armoniosa.

- Tenemos que avisarle a las chicas – dijo otra dulce, pero a la vez profunda.

-¿y qué estamos esperando?, Hay que decirle a Amu-chan – dijo la segunda voz.

- Hai – respondieron las otras dos a su vez.

- ¿escucharon eso? – pregunto Nagihiko creyendo que había perdido la cabeza.

- sí, ¿que pudo haber sido? – preguntó Tadase.

Todos quedaron en silencio pensando, pero de repente entraron dos chicas al habitación, ninguno los guardianes las conocía. La primera era realmente linda, tenía el cabello negro azabache hasta la barbilla, adornado por una diadema de plata, su piel era de un tono acanelado, al igual que sus grandes y brillantes ojos, rodeados de largas y chinas pestañas, que demostraban entusiasmo y a la vez aburrimiento, como si aquello fuera algo rutinario, era demasiado alta, de la altura de Ikuto más o menos, llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con encaje morado en el final de la falda, dejando ver sus largas piernas, también portaba unas botas de tacón alto que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, pero a pesar de ello se veían muy cómodas, en su pecho plano llevaba un pequeño broche del lado izquierdo en forma de la clave de fa y en el lado derecho de la clave de sol **((N/A: Para los que no sepan que es eso, son las dos claves musicales de la escala musical, la clave de fa es la de la mano izquierda y la clave de sol es la de la mano derecha, bueno, por lo menos en el piano que es lo que yo toco))**.

Pero si creyeron que la primera era linda, la segunda parecía una Diosa, a pesar de ser dos cabezas más baja que la primera, su rostro angelical demostraba preocupación y astucia, se movía con torpes pero decididos pasos, estaba vestida de la misma forma que la primera, a excepción de que su vestido era más corto y en vez de encaje morado su encaje era rosa, su cabello rosado le caía suelto hasta los hombros, con tan solo un pequeño broche negro en forma de equis sosteniéndole el fleco para que no le estorbara en su vista, sus ojos fueron los que dejaron sorprendido a nuestro querido neko, esos dos ojos demostraban una inteligencia e inocencia infinita, sus dos orbes doradas estaban llenas de luz, al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría en aquel cuarto, desde la mirada aburrida de su compañera y las miradas inquisitivas de los Guardianes.

- Zaira-chan – dijo la chica de cabellos rosados a la mayor – Esta por ahí.

- Si, me doy cuenta – respondió la morena con tristeza y dulzura en la voz - ¿Pero que le han hecho?, pobrecita, tenemos que ayudarla Amu-chan.

- Hai, pero, la "doctora" aquí eres tu – respondió la cabellos de chicle a la otra encomillando la palabra doctora en el aire - ¿Cómo podría ayudarte?

- Se ve muy grave – susurro la otra con dolor mientras se hincaba al lado del inodoro – al parecer alguien se aseguro de que no pudiéramos hacer nada por ella – después de lo dicho señalo los cables de metal – esos tubos le transportan la sangre al cerebro y conectan su nariz con sus pulmones, el más mínimo roce la podría matar.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

- Remake Honey

- Pero… eso solo la curara por unos minutos.

- Es mejor que el hecho de que este agonizando aquí, podría durar una semana como máximo, pues moriría de inanición **((N/A: Inanición es cuando mueres de hambre literalmente, por si se preguntan quién es Zaira, sip, soy yo :D)) **y no podría decirnos nada acerca de su asesino.

- Demo…

- ¡Ahora!

- … Esta bien – susurro la peli rosada después de pensarlo un buen rato – Suu…

- Hai Amu-chan ~desu – se oyó una vocecita aguda desde la nada.

- Watashi no kokoro, ¡Unlock! – Dijeron Amu y una voz chillona - ¡Chara Nari! Amulet Clover.

Todos los guardianes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal cosplay, se veía realmente linda y adorable, vestía un vestido verde como el que usan las mucamas, solo que este tenía forma de bombón, su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas por unos broches en forma de trébol, sus manos eran adornadas por dos pequeños guantes y sus zapatos eran tipo loli-shota verde, se veía realmente adorable.

- ¡Remake Honey! – gritó la chica mientras que de un batidor manual salía un chorro amarillo que era tan dulce como la miel, inundo a su compañera, a Saya y a los guardianes con esa cosa, pero cuando desapareció no quedaron mojados o pegajosos como creyeron.

- ¡AH! – Gritó Saya quien se encontraba en el suelo con su cabeza unida a su cuerpo una vez más, se tocaba la garganta y no paraba de gritar, su cabeza solo estaba unida gracias a un poco de la miel que se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente, y a la pobre Saya le dolía sentir como se le escapaba la vida de las manos - ¡PORFAVOR HAGAN QUE EL DOLOR SE DETENGA! – Suplicó arañándose la garganta con las manos quitándose la miel más pronto, pero una mano morena la detuvo.

- Saya, detente, solo te lastimaras – le advirtió Ikuto ante la cara anonadada de las recién llegadas, se sorprendían de que pudiera ver a la chica que yacía allí tirada y que seguramente también podría verlas a ellas.

-¿El hechizo no funciona? – preguntó Zaira en voz alta.

- Pero… nadie más nos vio – respondió Amu al tiempo que se acercaba a Saya y a Ikuto - ¿Qué paso aquí?

- No lo sé – murmuro Saya con los ojos llorosos – Estaba llorando cuando de repente escuche que alguien abría la puerta del baño pero no pasaba tal cosa, traté de salir, pero sentí como algo me lo impedía, entonces de… la nada salió… una chica… con un traje azul… con negro y amarillo… y una máscara… de plata – lo último fue deformado por los débiles hipidos de la chica, cuya cabeza empezaba a desprenderse nuevamente de su cuerpo – me dijo… que tenía que… intervenir… y me… arranco la cabeza… con un bisturí… gigante y… rápidamente… me metió esos cables… a la fuerza… yo sentí todo… pero solo pude gritar… un poco… después… metió mi cabeza… al escusado e… introdujo una carta… mi boca… y se quito la máscara y era… era…

- Espera, resiste un poco, dinos quien era – dijo la peli rosa abrazando a la chica agonizante en el suelo del baño, pero en cuanto la tomo en brazos, se le desprendió la cabeza nuevamente y rodó hasta los pies de Zaira.

- ¡SAYA! – Gritó Utau, quien era una intima amiga de la fallecida, Ikuto volvió al lado de su hermana para consolarla, después se volteo a ver a las dos chicas que estaban detrás de él.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó con dolor en la voz.

- Eso no importa – dijo la chica de ojos ámbares – necesitamos esa carta.

- No te la daré – dijo Kairi quien aun tenía la carta en las manos y la tomo con más fuerza.

- No importa – dijo la mayor mientras sonreía – te la quitare por la fuerza, todo esto será como un sueño.

Y dicho esto, golpeo a todos los chicos ahí presentes en una parte del cuello, lo cual hizo que todos se desplomaran en el suelo. Al despertar, se encontraban en la enfermería con un espantoso dolor de cabeza, Kairi buscó por todos lados, pero ya no tenía la carta, se disculpó con sus compañeros y se recostó una vez mal, ya que de todos a él era al que le había ido peor.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Yamabuki-san? – preguntó Tadase aun con unos vendajes en la cabeza.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó la enfermera.

- Si, Yamabuki Saya, la chica a la que asesinaron hace poco – le recordó Rima.

- Pobrecillos, están teniendo alucinaciones – dijo la enfermera con lastima – lo lamento, pero a esta escuela nunca ha asistido ninguna Yamabuki Saya, ahora duerman, necesitan descansar – después de decir esto, inyecto un calmante en los tubos que tenían conectados en sus venas, pero en lo oscuro de la habitación, a Ikuto le pareció ver dos orbes ambarinas que lo cuidaban…

**Fin FLASHBACK**

- Desde entonces nadie recuerda que haya existido Saya – murmuro Ikuto.

- A excepción de nosotros – completó Tadase.

- Me pregunto que habrá pasado con esas dos chicas.

- A lo mejor nunca lo sabremos.

Ikuto y Tadase se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivos salones, al primero estaba en segundo B y le tocaba canto y el segundo estaba en primero A y le tocaba matemáticas, cosa en al cual era realmente malo **((N/A: Yo también ¬¬)) **

- Chicos, me permiten su atención por favor – anuncio el director y tío de Tadase entrando salón de segundo B – hoy tenemos una nueva alumna – después hizo una seña con la mano para que pasara – su nombre es Zaira Rodríguez, viene desde México y su prima que si es de Japón, Hinamori Amu acaba de entrar a primero A.

Después de decir esto, entro en el aula una chica de cabello negro y piel y ojos color canela, tenía una diadema plateada y era muy alta.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Fue lo único que salió de la boca de todos los Guardianes, un gritó que resonó en toda la escuela y casi en todo Japón.

**Yima: ¿¡QUE DIABLOS…!?**

**A-B: Estaba aburrida y de repente me llego esta idea TOT**

**Yumi: A mí me gusta esta historia nOn **

**Yima: Da igual…**

**Todas: ¡Dejen Reviews please!**


	2. Parte de Ellos

**You Unlocked My Eyes… And My Heart**

**Capitulo 2**

**Parte de Ellos**

**Yima, Yumi: ¡¿Cómo QUE HAY UN TERCER HUEVO?!**

**Zaira (ósea yo): No lo sé, es algo que no puedo controlar T-T**

**Yima: ¿Y porque no nos lo dijiste antes?**

**Zaira: Porque acaba de ocurrir.**

**Yima: Acabamos de llegar de Hawái y no has dormido, solo subiste cinco minutos a tu habitación ¬¬ Nos estas ocultando algo.**

**Yumi: Para los que no sepan a qué nos referimos, favor de ver el inicio y el final del capítulo seis de Tokyo Shugo Maiden ñ_ñU**

**Zaira: ¡No les estoy ocultando nada! ¡Solo les digo lo que acaba de ocurrir!**

**Yima: ¡No es así! ¡Tan solo nos quieres para que nos encariñemos contigo y después vendernos en el mercado negro!**

**Zaira: ¡Ya te dije que no! ¬¬**

***Comienza guerra de miradas entre Yima y Zaira***

**Yumi: Bue… bueno, a todo esto… ¿Cómo se llama nuestra nueva hermana?**

**¿¿??: Soy Yume.**

**Yumi: Pero… si es idéntica a nosotras.**

**Zaira: Si, pero ella tiene los ojos rojos como los de Tadase, ustedes los tienen azules.**

**Yima: ¡Vez! ¡Ella es como una mezcla de Tadase e Ikuto-sama y nosotras solo de Ikuto!**

**Zaira: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?**

**Yima: ¡Olvídalo! *Se va y cierra la puerta de un golpe***

**Zaira: Oh no, ¡Yima espera! *Se va corriendo detrás de Yima***

**Yumi: -.- U ¿Por qué no mejor te presentas Yume-chan? Yo iré a tranquilizar a esas dos, ¡Ah! Y bienvenida a la familia c:**

**Yume: Claro Yumi… am… ¿te puedo decir Yumi-tan? *3***

**Yumi: Por supuesto nOn entonces yo te diré Yume-tan *O***

**Yume: Arigato :3**

**Yumi: Bueno BRB**

**Yume: Hai *Yumi sale del fórum y va detrás de Yima y Zaira* Bueno, como ya saben me llamo Yume y soy la tercera chara de Zaira, mis colores favoritos son el azul hielo, el negro y el dorado, soy idéntica a Yima y a Yumi, en otras palabras podríamos ser trillizas y me encanta cantar, ¿Qué cómo me visto? Bueno, tengo una blusa azul hielo con manchas amarillas y una falda morada con un pantalón negro como fondo, soy muy buena tocando la flauta y el piano y amm… creo que eso es todo nOn por favor lean el capitulo. (Disclaimer al final)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- ¿Qué estás haciendo TÚ aquí? – le preguntó Ikuto con odio.

- Tsukiyomi-kun, por favor, compórtese – le suplico su maestro Luke. **((N/A: No se me ocurrió otro nombre ñ_ñU))**

- ¡No te hagas la inocente! – le gritó Kairi ignorando a su Sensei.

- ¿Qué le hicieron a Yamabuki-san? – Prosiguió Nagihiko poniéndose de pie al igual que los otros dos Guardianes.

- ¿Perdón? – replicó Zaira confundida.

- Ya empezaron – suspiro una chica de ojos y cabello marrones.

- ¡Todos tomen asiento ahora! – Los regaño su profesor – En cuanto a ustedes tres, hablaremos después de clases.

- Si maestro – coreó la clase con fastidio.

- Rodríguez-san, por favor, tome asiento.

- H-hai Sensei – murmuro la chica un tanto distraída para después suspirar.

Solo había un asiento en toda la clase, era al frente, uno de los mejores asientos si quieres ser de los inteligentes… el problema con este asiento es que estaba entre Kairi y Nagihiko y detrás estaba Ikuto, Zaira se fue resignada a su asiento murmurando un leve "ya que" mientras torcía los ojos, se sentó tímidamente y abrazó su mochila negra con flores blancas para que se le pasaran los nervios **((N/A: Es una costumbre que tengo, todos los años abrazo mi mochila en cuanto me siento porque todos los años soy la nueva y siempre soy la ultima en entrar, todo por el trabajo de mis papas e.e)) **cerró los ojos y espero a que comenzara la clase mientras que Ikuto, Kairi y Nagihiko le lanzaban miradas asesinas. Las clases transcurrieron lentamente para todos, los Guardianes se morían de ganas de que fuera el recreo para interrogar a las chicas, mientras que a ellas las carcomían los nervios y esperaban ansiosas para salir disparadas y resguardarse en la compañía de la otra, había pasado mucho tiempo de que no se separaban más de una hora y tenían que esperar tres horas hasta el recreo.

Para Amu las clases pasaron rápido, su primera clase fue matemáticas, no era muy buena en ello, pero ese día la clase había sido una dinámica, en la cual se divirtió muchísimo, tuvo que hacer pareja con alguien y la maestra la asigno con Yaya, ambas comenzaban a llevarse muy bien. La siguiente clase fue computación, en el laboratorio de cómputo había mesas con dos computadoras cada una, el maestro la puso en la misma mesa que Utau, quien la trató con algo de frialdad, pero antes de la mitad de la clase ya eran amigas. La última clase antes del recreo fue Civismo, donde tuvieron otra dinámica en grupos de tres, sí, le toco con Rima y Tadase, la primera siempre la veía feo y se escondía detrás de Tadase, pero este era realmente amable, para el final del día Amu ya era una buena amiga de todos sus compañeros y ya había pasado del "odio" a la fase de "conocidas" con Rima, cosa que ya era un progreso.

Con Zaira fue una historia realmente distinta…

Las clases no pudieron haber sido más lentas, a primera hora le tocaba canto, donde el maestro le pidió que cantara un poco, a ella le encantaba cantar y se lució pero, al finalizar el profesor le pidió a Ikuto que tocara un poco con su violín, cosa que hizo perfectamente, dejando a la chica en el anonimato y humillación total. La segunda clase fue Geografía, pero para suerte de Zaira el maestro andaba de mal humor, la obligo a hacer equipo con Kairi puesto que no tenía aun sus libros y el chico la trato pésimo, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para quejarse de ella, molestarla, tirarle las cosas, etc. Además de que comenzaba a tacharla de loca ya que la escuchaba hablar sola y refiriéndose al él, cosa que lo molestaba realmente. La última clase fue de Inglés, una de las materias favoritas de Zaira y Nagihiko, la maestra también estaba de mal humor aquel día, pero le pidió que se sentara con el de cabello morado, para su suerte, el no fue tan malo, la trató amablemente y ambos compartieron el libro de lectura, ambos ya se llevaban bien, pero los otros dos en verdad la despreciaban y al ver como su amigo se llevaba bien con la recién llegada, comenzaron a despedir un aula extraña.

"_Riiing"_

Ese fue el timbre del recreo, los tres chicos se acercaron rápidamente al escritorio de la chica, pero lo único que había ahí eran rayas blancas en el aire remarcando su silueta y el sonido del viento a través de la puerta, los tres se vieron extrañados y salieron corriendo detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – le gritó Ikuto a Nagihiko.

- ¿Qué me pasa por que? – le respondió este.

- "No hay problema Zaira-chan, puedes leer conmigo", "Seguramente no conoces a nadie Zaira-chan, no dudes en pedirme ayuda con cualquier cosa Zaira-chan" – lo imitó Kairi con tono irritado.

- Es la enemiga, Idiota – dijo el peli azul mientras golpeaba a Nagi en la cabeza.

- Pero… pero no sabemos si ellas le hicieron algo a Yamabuki-san, quien sabe, tal vez la ayudaron.

- Nosotros vimos como su cabeza rodaba hasta los pies de la morena, ¿Cómo la iban a ayudar?, además, ¿Por qué están aquí en primer lugar? – se preguntó Kairi en voz alta.

- Eso tenemos que preguntárselo – dijo Rima tocando el hombro de Kairi, quien se quedo helado de lo sigilosa que era su amiga.

- ¡Mi Reina! – Gritó Kairi - ¡Casi me mata del susto!

- Deja ya esas formalidades, ¿Dónde está la alta? – preguntó la misma con odio.

- Salió huyendo como la rata que es – Dijo Ikuto con odio. - ¿Y qué hay de la otra?

- Como tú dijiste, salió huyendo como la rata que es.

- Hmph… no me sorprende – se quejó Kairi.

- Dejen de insultar a Hinamori-san y Rodríguez-san – Interrumpieron Tadase y Nagihiko dejando mudos a sus tres compañeros.

- Perdón pero, creo que escuche mal – murmuro Ikuto sarcásticamente – Acaso están defendiendo a ese par de víboras, no, pobres víboras, mejor dicho, a ese par de ******* **((N/A: Le dejaré a su imaginación el insulto de Ikuto ñ.ñU))**

Todos se quedaron mudos por el vocabulario de Ikuto, después Yaya rompió el silencio con una risa estruendosa a la cual se unió el resto. Todos se dirigieron a su mesa de siempre, una de cristal con sillas de madera la cual estaba especialmente reservada para ellos, por ser los Guardianes, nadie comprendía el especial aprecio que el director les tenía a ellos, incluso desde antes de que se uniera Tadase, generación tras generación, los Guardianes siempre eran respetados por todos, siempre tenían la mejor mesa, siempre eran los líderes del consejo estudiantil y lo que más hacia enojar a los celosos, era que siempre los chicos se llevaban a las chicas lindas, lo mismo con las Guardianas. Ya sentados en la mesa, Nagihiko se encargo de servirles los bocadillos mientras que Tadase les servía Té Verde, excepto a Rima, quien se servía chocolate con leche y se reía en voz alta de un chiste que ella misma había contado en voz alta.

- Creo que me odian – escuchó Ikuto desde el otro lado del patio.

- ¡Cállense! – susurró, interrumpiendo la queja de Yaya de que todos le prestaban más atención a su hermanito que ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Nagihiko ignorando las quejas de la más pequeña del grupo.

- Están hablando de nosotros – volvió a murmurar el peli azul con enfado en la voz.

- ¿Y qué dicen? – murmuro Rima con el mismo tono que Ikuto.

- Pues si me dejaran escuchar se los diría. – ante esas palabras, todos cerraron la boca y aguzaron el oído.

- No digas eso Koko-chan – dijo Amu refiriéndose a su amiga con un sobre nombre.

- Estoy hablando en serio, y no me digas así a menos que quieras que pase "eso" – le respondió Zaira señalando algo en el aire.

- Koko-Chan, Koko-Chan, Koko-Chan – canturreo una voz chillona.

- ¡No Ran detente! – gritó Amu al aire, pero ya era tarde, la diadema plateada de Zaira tenía una pequeña libélula amarilla, sus ojos cambiaron de unos tristones y tímidos a unos brillantes y llenos de ilusión – ya es tarde.

- ¡Vamos Amu-chan! – Gritó la morena con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Estoy segura de que si somos educadas y no los insultamos nos aceptaran quieran o no.

- Pero…

-Además, estoy segura de que el chico rubio está interesado en ti – le insinuó haciendo que Amu y Tadase se sonrojaran un poco.

- ¿¡Estás loca!? – Le gritó su compañera – A-además de que seguramente nos rechazaran en cuanto nos acerquemos.

- Si así fuera ya nos habrían rechazado, están escuchando todo – Dijo mientras sonreía y señalaba a los Guardianes con una mano, al verse descubiertos se dieron la vuelta con unas pequeñas gotas en la cabeza y fingieron que no les hacían caso, pero Zaira sonrió ampliamente y los saludo mientras que gritaba un "Yuuuju" en su dirección a lo cual Nagihiko respondió y le saludo, provocando que Kairi e Ikuto despidieran un aura extraña – ¿Lo ves?, ¡Vamos!

- Espera no, ¡Ah! – gritó la aludida mientras era arrastrada contra su voluntad a la mesa de los Guardianes.

- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Zaira sonriente mientras se sentaba al lado de Nagihiko y obligaba a su compañera a sentarse al lado de Yaya.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó Ikuto con desprecio.

- Ne… pero es que creí que como ya nos conocíamos sería mejor que nos sentarnos juntos a sentarnos nosotras dos aparte – dijo la chica mientras se tocaba la barbilla y miraba hacia el techo, fue ahí donde la libélula desapareció de su diadema de plata y sus ojos dejaron de ser tan brillosos – pero que… ¡YUMI, RAN! ¡NO VUELVAN A HACER ESO! – Gritó a la nada mientras que a Amu le salía una enorme gota en la cabeza.

- Zaira-chan… Etto… ¿A quién le hablas? – preguntó Nagihiko amablemente.

- A nuestras Shugo Charas – respondió la chica en cuestión sin pensarlo para después taparse la boca sorprendida.

- ¿Qué es un Shugo Chara? – preguntó Yaya curiosa mientras su carita se iluminaba por la curiosidad, entonces los broches en forma de "X" de Amu cambiaban a unos en forma de corazón ante la cara de terror de Zaira.

- Un Shugo Chara es lo que se nos otorga a las IDAPYS – respondió la peli rosa.

- ¿IDAPYS?

- Si, son siglas, Investigadores De Actividad Paranormal Y Supernatural.

- ¿Qué no "paranormal" y "Supernatural" significan lo mismo? – preguntó Kairi en voz alta.

- Pregúntaselo a la escritora – respondió Amu. **((N/A: Bien, no se me ocurrió otra cosa ¿De acuerdo?))**

- ¿Puedes definir mejor "Shugo Chara"? – le pidió Nagihiko, pero la que respondió fue Zaira.

- Traducido al español, Shugo Chara significa "Guardián del Alma", por lo cual son como lo que queremos ser en realidad, generalmente nacen cuando dudas de lo que quieres ser, pero en IDAPYS encontraron una forma de que nacieran, es una prueba dura para los nuevos miembros, pero Amu-chan y yo somos de los miembros más antiguos y experimentados.

- Tienen trece años, ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden haber estado en esa organización?

- Desde que sabemos correr, fuimos obligadas ya que nuestros padres murieron antes de poder pagar una deuda con la empresa – respondió Amu con cierta tristeza – pero, aun así somos felices, hemos crecido juntas y tenemos charas desde los once. – la forma en la cual lo dijo sorprendió a Ikuto totalmente, el fue esclavo de la empresa de su padre por un tiempo, y nunca pudo ser feliz, pero ahora llegaban ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tratando de hacer amigos, eso lo hizo sentirse muy mal respecto a cómo las había tratado y algo parecido al respeto hacia la chica de cabellos rosados.

- Aunque yo todavía no me acostumbro demasiado a ellas – respondió Zaira viendo al aire.

- ¿Y donde están sus Shugo Charas? – preguntó Rima.

- Las personas que no tienen uno no pueden verlos – respondió Amu en voz baja.

- ¿Y cómo le haces para entrar a su organización? – interrumpió Utau interesada.

- ¿De dónde nos conocen? – preguntó Zaira como tratando de cambiar de tema.

- De la vez aquella en la que mataron a Yamabuki-san – respondió Kairi un tanto enojado y confundido.

- ¿Todos lo recuerdan? – Preguntó ahora Amu, cuyo cambio había desaparecido, todos asintieron con la cabeza - Entonces todos son miembros de IDAPYS.

- ¿Por qué?

- Desde el momento en que has sido expuesto a algo como eso más de una vez y tu memoria ya no puede ser borrada, eres miembro de nuestra organización. – respondió Zaira con la mayor inocencia del mundo.

- ¿Más de una vez? – Preguntó Tadase - ¿Cuántos asesinatos ha habido en nuestra escuela?

- Aproximadamente cinco – respondió Amu – Yamabuki fue la quinta.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con el resto?

- Todos mueren de la misma forma y siempre deja una nota a nombre de ustedes, ustedes siempre nos ven y siempre tratan de descubrir que pasa y bla, bla, bla. – Una vez más, respondió la chica morena totalmente despreocupada.

- ¿En serio?, ¿Y qué ocurrió con Yamabuki-san?

- Murió – respondieron ambas mientras examinaban sus uñas despreocupadamente, nadie dijo nada, después solo continuo Amu – seguramente sus charas aparecerán dentro de poco.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos como son? – preguntó Kairi.

- Ustedes lo sabrán.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no pertenece a Zaira ni a sus charas**

**Yume: Bien, fue un capitulo corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, sigo sola, alcanzo a escuchar los gritos de Zaira y Yumi y los ataques de Yima *suspiro* será mejor que las ayude, pero no se preocupen, les dejo una sorpresita.**

**Ikuto: ¿Tengo que estar aquí?**

**Yume. Sí, a menos que quieras que Amu se quede con Tadase en este fic. ¬¬**

**Ikuto: Pff bien**

**Yume: Ahora, haz lo que te dije o ya verás con Amu *Sale del fórum***

**Ikuto: No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto, pero bueno, aquí voy, esto va dedicado a YuuChanAmuto, Hotori-Sakura-Chan y nera39 quienes dejaron review en el primer capítulo *lanza un beso al aire* ¡¡agh!! *Grita hacia la puerta del fórum* ¡Espero que estés contenta Yume!**

**Yume: Sip, en recompensa en el próximo capítulo saldrá Yoru y habrá AmuTo.**

**Ikuto: Ok, ¿no crees que deberíamos darles un adelanto?**

**Yume: Ok.**

**Adelanto:**

_**- ¡¡¡Mina!!! Esta mañana, cuando me levante había un huevo rosa en mi cama – gritó Yaya sosteniendo el huevito en el aire.**_

_**- Lo mismo pasó conmigo, pero son dos – dijo Utau.**_

_**- ¿Y porque no son Guardianas ustedes también? – pregunto Kukai**_

_**- Creemos saber quién es el culpable de los asesinatos – susurró Amu**_

_**- Nuestra jefa viene hoy para examinar a los nuevos – Anunció Zaira algo triste.**_

_**- Creo… creo que estoy enamorado Kukai – murmuro una voz a las espaldas del chico de ojos verdes**_

_**- ¿En serio?, ¿De quién?**_

_**- No lo se**_

_**- Amu… tengo algo que decirte.**_

_**- ¿Qué ocurre? – respondió la chica.**_

_**- Yo… yo estoy… Amu, yo te… - pero fue interrumpido por un grito ensordecedor que venía desde el baño de niños.**_

**Ikuto: Ya, eso fue todo, espero por mi propio bien que esas cuatro se reconcilien para el próximo capítulo, adiós *sale del fórum por una ventana***


	3. Nuevas Amigas, Nuevas Guardianas

**You Unlocked My Eyes and My Heart**

**Capitulo tres**

**Nuevas Amigas y Nuevas Guardianas**

**Yima, Yumi, Yume, Zaira, Ikuto, Amu: ¡Hello!**

**Zaira: Ok, aquí estoy de nuevo después de un pequeño tiempo ausente**

**Ikuto: ¿Pequeño? ¬¬**

**Zaira: Ok, ok, mucho tiempo ausente. Aquí mis patéticas excusas: Tengo influenza, me concentre mucho tiempo en mis FanDub's (y con increíbles resultados nOn ya llevo cinco FanDub's grupales terminados y otros ocho por mi cuenta, justo ahorita estoy haciendo un cover de Meikyuu Butterfly n_n) estoy en un viaje en carretera de cinco días y no puedo dormir por el rugido del motor de la camioneta, son las tres de la madrugada y mi madre conduce mientras mi hermano sueña con… no sé, esta ladrando en sueños, creo que sueña que es un cachorro xD, empecé a alucinar con cierto Sexy Neko Hentai y tenía la computadora a cinco centímetros de mi cama.**

**Amu: ¿Qué no tienes clases mañana?**

**Zaira: ¿Leíste algo de que tengo influenza y viaje de cinco días? ¬¬U**

**Yima: ¿Qué hacen aquí Ikuto-sama y Amu-Senpai?**

**Yumi: ¡Muchas preguntas!**

**Amu: Zaira no solo alucinaba con Ikuto, alucinaba con un AmuTo**

**Ikuto: Yo estaba aburrido.**

**L Lawliet: Yo quería pastel :3**

**Yume: ¡¿L SAMA?**

**Light: Yo escuché que Ryuuzaki estaría aquí.**

**Yima: ¿Quién invito a Light Iamagay? ¬¬**

**Misa: ¡Y yo escuche que Light-kun estaría aquí!**

**Ryuk: Yo escuché que habría manzanas.**

**Hikaru Hitachin: Yo escuché que habrían travesuras**

**Kaoru Hitachin: Y todos han escuchado que mi gemelo no puede estar sin mí.**

**Kyouya Ootori: Yo no tengo idea de que hago aquí ¬¬**

**Yima, Yumi, Yume: …**

**¿¡EH!**

**Zaira: Se los dije, estoy alucinando con Amu, Ryuk, Misa… y todos los chicos anime sexys *¬***

**Yima, Yumi, Yume, Amu, Misa: ¬¬U**

**Ryuk: ¿Yo no soy sexy? :C**

**Todos: am… no**

**Ryuk: :c ¿Dónde están las manzanas?**

**L: ¿Dónde está mi pastel?**

**Light: ¿Dónde está mi Death Note?**

**Misa: ¿Dónde está Light-Kun? *3***

**Light: *Se esconde detrás de una mesa***

**Hikaru: ¿Dónde está Kaoru?**

**Kaoru: ¿Dónde está Hikaru?**

**Kyouya: ¿Dónde está la salida? ¬¬**

**Amu: Por cierto… ¿Dónde están mis charas?**

**Yima: ¿¡DONDE QUEDO LA CORDURA! |:0**

**Yumi: **

**Yume: Ok, L: El pastel está en aquella mesa.**

**L: :3 *Se "sienta" en la mesa y comienza a comer pastel***

**Yume: Ryuk, no tenemos manzanas solas, pero el pastel es pay de manzana.**

**Ryuk: Ya que *Se sienta a comer con L**

**Yume: Kaoru, Hikaru, su gemelo esta frente a ustedes.**

**Kaoru, Hikaru: ¡Oh!, Creímos que era un espejo ñ_ñU**

**Yume: Light: Kaoru tienen tu Death Note.**

**Light: ¿¡Para que quiere mi Death Note!**

**Kaoru: Hikaru, ¿Te imaginas todas las travesuras que haríamos…?**

**Hikaru: ¿… Con un cuaderno de la muerte? ;-D**

**Light: ¡Dejen ese cuaderno!, ¿No tienen idea de que puede ocurrir?**

**Hikaru: Te lo daremos…**

**Kaoru: Si ganas en el juego de…**

**Hikaru, Kaoru: ¡Adivina quién es Hikaru-kun!**

**Todos menos L y Light: :0 ¡Es el juego más difi…!**

**L: Es el primero.**

**Todos: ¡NE! ¿¡COMO LO SUPISTE!**

**L: ¿Qué no están leyendo? Decía: "**_**Hikaru: te lo daremos…**_

_**Kaoru: Si ganas el juego de…**_

_**Hikaru, Kaoru: ¡Adivina quién es Hikaru-kun!"**_

**Era lo más fácil… si sabes leer. ¬¬**

**Kaoru, Hikaru: Qué más da, tiene razón ¬¬U *Le entregan la Death Note a L***

**L: Gracias.**

**Kyouya: ¿Ya me puedo largar?**

**Yumi: No**

**Yima: Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Zaira e Ikuto?**

**Yume: Ikuto se fue hace rato y Zaira está comiendo pastel con L.**

**Zaira: *Con pastel en la boca* **_**Mejod empesdemod ya el fid. ¿Wo cruem?**_

**Yima: Por favor.**

**Zaira: Ok, *Se traga el pastel* Mina, ¿podrían hacer el disclaimer?**

**Amu: Ni Shugo Chara…**

**L, Light, Misa, Ryuk: Ni Death Note…**

**Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya: Ni Ouran High School Host Club**

**Yima, Yumi, Yume: Pertenecen a Zaira o a nosotras, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

**Zaira: Ahora sí, podemos empezar n0n**

…

_Al día siguiente_

_- Ikuto… Ikuto… ¡Despierta ~nya!_

Ikuto se levanto temprano esa mañana, algo raro en el, casi no había dormido en toda la noche, había soñado con Amu toda la noche, pero, también había soñado con un pequeño gato azul que lo llamaba y le decía que despertara. Se sentó en la cama y se rasco un poco la cabeza, pero sintió algo inusual entre sus piernas **((N/YI: ¿Qué cosa inusual? )) ((N/A: No seas malpensada ¬¬U)) ((N/L: De hecho, ella no dijo qué cosa inusual, solo preguntó qué cosa era)) ((N/YI: El tiene razón, pero, ¿Qué hace L aquí?)) ((N/A: De ahora en adelante, L nos ayudara con el caso Kira, perdón, ZR ñ3ñU))**

- ¿Are? – se preguntó Ikuto en voz alta mientras quitaba sus sabanas y se encontraba con un huevo negro con una clase de cinta blanca con diseños negros en ella, Ikuto lo tomó en sus manos y lo examino lentamente - ¿Pero qué es esto?

Sacudió un poco el huevo entre sus manos, estaba tibio, lo examinó por todos lados, como esperando que de un momento a otro este se abriera, pasaron varios minutos y… nada. No sabía qué hacer con el huevo, así que tomó una toalla de su baño y la acomodo en su mochila sobre sus libros, agarró el huevo con cuidado y lo colocó con cuidado sobre su toalla para que no se fuera a caer.

- ¡Ikuto! – Llamó Utau desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano - ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela!

- Uh… ¡Sí, ya voy! – respondió Ikuto poniéndose lo primero que vio, una camisa negra (como siempre), un pantalón de mezclilla artísticamente desgastado y unos tenis negros con rallas azules.

- ¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo? – le preguntó su hermana en cuanto salieron de la casa.

- Dormir.

- Hmph… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?, bueno, allá esta Yaya, me voy con ella ¿Ok?

- Mph

- Deberías tratar de decir más de una palabra ¬¬

- Vete ¿Ok? – Respondió con ironía - ¿Así está mejor?

- Mucho mejor, ¡Bye!

- Mph

Utau se fue caminando a la escuela junto con Rima e Ikuto se quedó solo una vez más. Aprovechó que no había nadie para sacar su huevo, estaba más caliente y se movía un poco, se le quedó observando por un buen rato, hubiera jurado que lo escucho decir algo, pero volvió a guardarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la escuela. Nagihiko, Tadase y Kairi no tardaron en llegar, al igual que Utau y Rima, la única que faltaba de los Guardianes era Yaya, las dos nuevas estudiantes estaban caminando al otro lado del patio. Ikuto y Kairi vieron a la morena con odio, todavía no les agradaba para nada, en cambio, Amu ya era la mejor amiga de todos, incluso de Rima.

- ¡MINNA! – Gritó Yaya alarmada mientras entraba a la escuela.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Rima mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

- Pasó algo muy extraño esta mañana.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Bueno… primero me levante muy contenta y me dirigí al peinador como todas las mañanas, me arregle el cabello y me puse esta blusa amarilla con mis pantalones rosas – dijo inocentemente mientras señalaba su vestuario y a todos los Guardianes se les inflamo una venita – Y luego, cuando iba a arreglar mi cama, me di cuenta de que había un pequeño huevo de color rosa.

- ¿Un huevo? – preguntó Ikuto interesado, cosa rara en él.

- Sí, y tiene una decoración de conejitos amarillos en el – asintió la niña mientras sacaba un huevito que concordaba con la descripción de su mochila, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

- Lo mismo pasó conmigo, pero son dos – dijo Utau mientras le mostraba a sus compañeros dos huevos. El primero tenía la base negra con decoraciones del mismo color y la punta era de un color entre magenta y morado, el segundo tenía una base blanca con decoraciones del mismo color y por arriba era de un color rosa adorable.

- Igual yo – las secundó Rima

- Y yo – imitó Kairi.

- Okey, ¿Todos tienen un huevo? – preguntó Nagihiko mientras mostraba los suyos, todos asintieron, bueno, todos menos Tadase.

- Am… - vaciló - algo por el esti…

- Tadase, ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó una pequeña amm… cosa, parecía un principito, con su coronita dorada sobre su cabellera morada y sus ojos azules, era como un mini-Tadase con peluca y pupilentes, lucía un traje celeste con una capita roja, era como un traje de los que usaban las familias de prestigio en el siglo XV.

- ¿Are?, ¿Un Chibi Ojii-sama? – exclamó Yaya curiosa.

- Acaso… me llamaste… ¿¡PRINCIPE! – exclamó Tadase mientras el flequillo le cubría los ojos y despedía un aura extraña al mismo tiempo que una coronita dorada le aparecía en la parte superior de la cabeza.

- Ta… ¿Tadase-kun? – lo llamó Nagihiko nervioso mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- ¡YO NO SOY UN SIMPLE Y VULGAR PRINCIPE! ¡¿ESCUCHARON! ¡SOY UN REY! ¡OOOOHOHOHOHOHO!

Todos los Guardianes se avergonzaron un poco y se le quedaron viendo a su amigo mientras que les aparecía una gotita de sudor en la nuca. Tadase siguió riendo un buen rato y todos los que pasaban se le quedaban viendo extraño. Las dos chicas del día anterior se estaban doblando de la risa a la mitad de la cancha ante aquella escena y a la morena le salían lágrimas de la risa **((N/L: ¿Tienen canchas en esa escuela?)) ((N/A: Ni idea, pero en mi fic. Las tienen n_n)) ((N/L: hm… interesante, deberían cerrarlas por los asesinatos)) **Tadase y su hadita se dieron cuenta se dieron cuenta y se acercaron hacia las chicas con los ojos en llamas y los puños apretados seguidos del resto.

- ¿¡De que se están riendo Plebeyas!

- Ha ha ha ha aha ha… no puedo más… ha ha ha… me duele el estomago- exclamó la morena mientras se apretaba el estomago.

- Ha ha parece que ha alguien tiene problemas con su primer cambio de ha ha carácter – canturreo la peli rosa entre risas.

- ¿Un mini-rey? ¡Cielos! Yo que esperaba otra cosa del graaaan Tadase – dijo una voz a las espaldas de todos, haciendo que a Tadase se le pasará el cambio de carácter.

- Ku… ¿Kukai? – gritaron todos los Guardianes al unisonó, ya que hacía una semana que no iba al colegio.

- ¿Souma-kun? – preguntó Amu incrédula.

- ¡Onichan! ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó Zaira mientras se tapaba la boca al instante.

- ¿Onichan? - Gritaron los Guardianes una vez más mientras Amu se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

- Bien hecho Zaira – dijo una vocecita profunda y a la vez chillona que provenía de la mochila de Zaira, de ella salió un huevo casi completamente negro adornado únicamente por tres notas musicales, la primera era de un color morado y era la más pequeña, se ubicaba en la parte superior derecha del huevo, la segunda estaba en el centro y era de color azul zafiro, la ultima estaba en la parte inferior derecha y era amarillo patito además de ser la más grande. Del huevo salió una pequeña hadita con el cabello zafiro hasta los hombros, el flequillo le cubría casi completamente el ojo derecho y se escondía detrás de la oreja. Su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta de cuero negro y una blusita morada muy ajustada, tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados y encima de estos, unas botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas, de su cuello colgaba una cadena de plata con una pequeña mariposa morada como dije. Veía a Zaira con una expresión furibunda y los bracitos cruzados **((N/Yi: Esa soy yo n3n))**

- Sí, bien hecho Zaira – la secundo otra hadita rosa que salía de la mochila de Amu **((N/A: Me saltaré la descripción de los charas, transformaciones y huevos originales de la serie porque ya todos sabemos cómo son))**

- Dejen en paz a la pobre chica, después de todo tú no eres la más prudente de todo ¿Cierto Ran? – exclamó un mini jugador de futbol que flotaba al lado de Kukai con los ojos cerrados y las manitas en la nuca.

- ¡Cállate Daichi!- gritaron ambas a la vez y la de pelo azul lo golpeo en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch!, ¡Eso duele Yima!

- No te golpearía si cerraras tu bocota de vez en cuando.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó la hadita de Tadase mientras se acercaba a la escena.

- Yo soy Ran – saludo la pequeña rosada – soy la primera Shugo Chara de Amu-chan.

- Yo Yima, la de Zaira – respondió la otra con un evidente aburrimiento.

- Y yo soy Daichi, el Guardián Chara de Kukai – respondió el peli verde animado - ¿Y quién eres tú?

- Yo soy Kiseki, próximo Rey de este mundo, y ustedes… ¡Ustedes son mis súbditos!, ¡ARRODILLENSE ANTE SU REY! ¡OOOOJOJOJOJO OOOOJOJOJO! – ante las palabras de aquel mini rey, a todos les salió una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Ay!, ¡Cierra la boca! – gritó Yima y lo golpeo en la nuca, dejándole el ego en el suelo.

- ¿Así que eso es un Shugo Chara? – Se preguntó Kairi en voz alta - ¿Ustedes son los únicos?

- Yo sí – respondió Daichi mientras cerraba los ojos y se apuntaba.

- Pero ellas no – respondieron tres voces desde detrás de los Guardianes, eran tres pequeñas charas que se unían a aquella escena.

- ¿Ustedes quiénes son? – preguntó Nagihiko.

- Yo soy Miki, la segunda Shugo Chara de Amu-chan – respondió una pequeña azul con pinta de artista – y ella es mi hermanita, Suu, la tercera. – añadió señalando a otra pequeña de cabello verde, parecida a una mucama.

- Y yo soy Yumi, la primera Shugo Chara de Koko-chan – respondió la otra Chara, era idéntica a Yima, la única diferencia era su vestuario, ella tenía una blusita ombliguera color miel y una mini falda negra, de su cuello colgaba un collar (no cadena) de plata con una pequeña libélula dorada.

- ¿Solo ha nacido uno hasta ahora? – preguntó Kukai a Amu.

- Al parecer sí.

- Ok… j aja, yo que esperaba algo más de Tadase, no sé, algo así como un gigoló* o un cantante de ópera **((N/Yi: e. o ¿Cantante de ópera?, ¿GIGOLO*?)) ((N/A: xD estaba escuchando las canciones de Spice y The Phantom of The Opera de Vocaloid cuando se me ocurrió)) ((N/Yi: Ósea, entiendo cantante de ópera (a medias) pero… ¿¡TADASE UN GIGOLO*!))**

- Esa fue… la peor broma que jamás he escuchado –susurró la pequeña Rima mientras un aura extraña la invadía – jamás debiste contarla. – entonces, algo salió de la mochila de Rima, era otro huevo que temblaba en el aire ante la maravilla de todos a excepción de Amu, Zaira y Kukai quienes ya estaban acostumbrados y Tadase, quien ya lo había vivido, de hecho, ellos cuatro se preparaban para lo que ocurriera después de que el huevo se abriese.

- ¡Así es Rima-chan! – Gritó una vocecita mientras el huevo se abría - ¡Enséñales como se hace!

- ¡Bala-Balance! – gritaron las dos a la vez mientras se balanceaban perfectamente en una sola pierna y la carita de Rima se iluminaba de felicidad.

- Am… ¿Rima-chan? – carraspeo Nagi a medias mientras que Rima salía de su trance y los miraba a todos con un tic facial.

- Daijo bu – la animo Amu mientras se le acercaba y la ayudaba a pararse correctamente – fue tu primer cambio de carácter, Zaira aun no se puede controlar con sus cambios.

- ¡Dijiste que no dirías nada! – gritaron Zaira y Yumi a la vez mientras que Ran, Yima y la chara de Rima se carcajeaban de lo lindo.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Miki acercándose a la nueva.

- Mi nombre es KusuKusu n_n represento el deseo de Rima de sonreír y hacer sonreír a los demás.

- Mucho gusto KusuKusu-chan, yo soy Suu ~desu, la tercera Shugo Chara de Amu-chan ~desu.

- Yo soy Miki, la segunda.

- Yo soy Ran, la primera y la favorita. **((N/A: No es verdad ¬¬U))**

- Yo soy Daichi, el único Shugo Chara de Kukai.

- Yo soy Yumi, la primera Shugo Chara de Zaira-chan.

- Y yo Yima, la segunda.

- Y como siempre, el más importante al final, Mi nombre es Kiseki, el Shugo Chara de Tadase y tú eres mí…

- Ne ¿Quieren jugar a algo? – preguntó KusuKusu interrumpiendo a Kiseki.

- ¡Hai! – exclamaron todos mientras Kiseki se quedaba en blanco con el alma saliendo de su cuerpo y el resto se marchó.

- Es… ¡Espérenme!

Todos observaron como los charas se marchaban, a Zaira, Tadase, Rima y a Amu les salió una gotita de sudor en la nuca por el comportamiento de sus charas, mientras que Kukai no paraba de reír.

- Onichan… no nos dijiste porque estás aquí. – dijo Zaira mientras miraba a Kukai.

- Yo…

- ¡NOOOO! ¡KUKAI ES EL ONICHAN DE YAYA! ¡NO EL TUYO! – exclamó Yaya con lágrimas en los ojos mientras jalaba a Kukai de un brazo y al parecer tenía un babero en el cuello.

- ¡NO!, ¡Kukai onichan solo es el onichan de Zaira! – gritó la morena con una libélula en su diadema jalando a Kukai del otro brazo.

- ¡No!, ¡Es de Yaya!

- ¡De Zaira!

- ¡DE YAYA!

- ¡DE ZAIRA!

- Creo que esto no es que las chicas se peleen por ti ¬¬U – murmuró el oji verde mientras era zarandeado.

- Tengo una idea – dijo Nagihiko acercándose a los tres – Yaya-chan, ¿Qué te parece si dejas que Kukai sea el hermano de Zaira?

- ¡No! ¡Kukai es el onichan de Yaya ~dechu! – se oyó desde el huevito que Yaya les había enseñado más temprano, de él salió un pequeño bebé con un traje de conejo mirándolos a todos con la misma cara que Yaya, a punto de llorar y con ganas de ahorcar a alguien.

- Déjenme terminar – pidió el de cabellos morados quien, al igual que los demás, ya se había acostumbrado a que salieran Shugo Charas de la nada para interrumpir algo. – Zaira-chan y Kukai-kun seguirán siendo hermanos, pero Yaya-chan ahora será mi hermana ¿Qué te parece?

- hm… Es una buena opción ~dechu.

- Así es – secundó Yaya un poco mareada – de acuerdo. De ahora en adelante Nagihiko será el onichan de Yaya y Kukai será el onichan de Zaira-chi.

- muy bien – pronuncio Amu - ahora sí, Kukai, ¿por qué estás aquí?

- Ah, sí – dijo que el chico como se recordará algo –me dijeron que les informará que la directora vendrá para calificar a los nuevos.

- ¿¡Que! – exclamaron las dos chicas a la vez mientras a la mayor se le pasaba el cambio de carácter.

- Como lo escuchan.

- ¡NOOOOO! – gritaron las dos al unisonó.

- ¿Viene la directora? – preguntaron las charas de las chicas entrando a la escena.

- Si – respondió Daichi.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! – Gritaron ahora las siete mientras Daichi y Kukai se tapaban los oídos.

- ¿Quieren dejar eso de una vez? – preguntó Kukai enfadado.

- ¿Quién es la directora ~dechu?

- Es la persona más mala de todo el mundo – dijo Ran mientras un aura extraña la invadía.

- Viene en las noches a chuparte los sueños como si fueran sangre y ella un vampiro – continuó Yima con la misma atmosfera.

- ¡Kowae ~dechu! – gritó la pequeña mientras se escondía detrás de Yumi.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas ~desu?

- Yo soy Pepe-chan ~dechu, la Shugo Chara de Yaya.

- Mucho gusto – respondió Miki presentando a todos.

El día transcurrió así, no nacieron más charas, nadie entendía el porqué del miedo de Amu, Zaira y sus charas. Bueno, nadie excepto Kukai al cual también le asustaba la idea de que esa señora se reuniera con los chicos que aún no tenían sus charas, además de que ellos aún no daban síntomas de tener… ¡Eso es!, ¡Aún no se los preguntaba!

- Ne – dijo Kukai tratando de llamar la atención del resto, todos comían y reían, ya que era la hora del recreo - ¿No han visto nada fuera de lo común desde que nacieron sus charas?

- No – respondió Tadase casi al instante.

- ¿Algo extraño?, ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Rima dudando un poco.

- No sé, algo así como hombres lobo, vampiros, brujas, duendes… tú entiendes.

- Nissan, tienen menos de un día con ellos, no años, tu ni siquiera has visto un vampiro de verdad – lo interrumpió Zaira con sarcasmo.

- Koko-chan tiene razón – la secundó Amu mientras Zaira trataba de reprimir un cambio de carácter, su amiga le sonrió en gesto de disculpa y continuo hablando con el resto – lo más que podrían haber visto hasta ahora sería algo así como…

- ¿Un hada? – interrumpió Yaya, señalando algo invisible para los ojos de Ikuto, Kairi, Nagihiko, Tadase y Utau.

- Sí, exactamente eso – respondió Ran.

- Esas cosas abundan como plagas y luego nos confunden con ellas – se quejo Yima corriendo a lo que fuera que estaba ahí - ¡Chu!

- No seas tan grosera Yima-chan – la regaño su hermana, pero la chara en cuestión solo la miro feo.

- Así que, ¿Ya todos tienen sus huevos? – preguntó Kukai.

- Sí

- Bien, supongo que de ahora en adelante trabajaran más de cerca con mi hermanita y Amu.

- Aguarda – interrumpió Kairi - ¿No habías dicho que eran huérfanas?

- Ser huérfano no significa no tener familia, es solamente no tener padres. – replicó Zaira.

- ¿Y el hermano de Amu-chi?

- Esto… - vaciló Kukai.

- Mi hermana menor se llamaba Ami, murió, fue asesinada por ZR el año pasado.

- Justo cuando Zaira estaba bajo investigación de serlo.

- ¿Zaira-chan? – preguntó Tadase observando a la aludida con asombro, se le hacía muy linda y tierna, además de algo testaruda y no creía que alguien como ella fuera capaz de cometer asesinatos como aquellos.

- Sí, pero solo por mis iniciales.

- Pero tus iniciales son RZ, no ZR – dijo Rima.

- Pero en América es primero el nombre y después el apellido – razono Kairi - , considerando su nacionalidad…

- Soy ZR – dijo la chica dejando a todos mudos del asombro – claro, solo por mis iniciales, estaban a punto de enviarme a la silla eléctrica cuando murió la hermanita de Amu.

- Probando así la inocencia de Zaira – dijo Amu con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y alegría en la voz – pero está bien, casi ni veía a Ami y considero más a Zaira-chan como mi hermana, en realidad, Ami y yo nunca nos llevamos muy bien.

- hm… - fue lo único que dijo Ikuto al darse cuenta de su gran mentira "La chica es una gran actriz" pensó sin darse cuenta del pequeño huevo que salía de su mochila "No es esclava de sus sentimientos, ni de su pasado, es libre a pesar de estar atada a esa compañía, realmente la admiro, pero, si ella puede… ¿Por qué yo no podría? Yo también tengo todo el derecho y capacidad para ser libre, tan libre como…" entonces, el huevo negro se elevo en el aire y se rompió por la mitad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a todos ver a un pequeño neko parecido a Ikuto.

- ¡Tan libre como un gato negro ~nya! – Gritó el minino emocionado mientras se acercaba a su dueño - ¡Yo! ¡Mi nombre es Yoru ~nya!, Soy tu Shugo Chara =^. ^=

- Mi… Shugo Chara – se asombró mientras que Yoru se limpiaba con la lengua **((N/Ye (Yume): ¡Kawaii! *¬*)) **

- Así es – dijo el gatito mientras bostezaba – ahora, si me disculpan, iré a dormir un poco ~nya – y dicho y hecho, se encerró en su huevo mientras se acurrucaba cerca de Ikuto, mientras que en los ojos de Amu, Zaira, Yaya, Rima y Utau se dibujaban corazones.

- Bueno, bueno, dejando todas las cursilerías a un lado – dijo Kukai con aburrimiento mientras sacudía una mano, todas las chicas lo vieron mal y los corazones en sus ojos fueron remplazados por llamas – Etto… quise decir… am… ¿Ves algo fuera de lo normal Ikuto?

- No.

- ¿Ni un poquito?

- No.

- ¿Quieres dejar los monosílabos? ¬¬U

- No.

_*Riiiiing*_

- Esa fue la campana del recreo – anuncio Kairi diciendo lo que ya todos saben, como siempre.

- No me digas Señor Inteligente, de todas formas, tenemos que irnos nosotros – dijo Kukai mientras cerraba los ojos y caminaba hacia afuera de la escuela seguido por los demás.

- ¿Irnos?, ¿A dónde? – preguntó Tadase sin ocultar su curiosidad.

- Es mejor que… ¡Auch! – trató de hablar Amu, pero se tropezó contra una tortuga (**(N/Y: ¿Tortuga? ¬¬U))** y tropezó contra Ikuto haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo mientras la chica se sonrojara a más no poder al verse sobre él de aquella forma. - ¡Perdón! – trató de pararse, pero tenía el pie lastimado y se volvió a caer, pero esta vez de sentón.

- ¿Estás bien Amu-chan? – preguntó Zaira mientras se acercaba para ayudar a su amiga.

- Claro, si solo estoy en el suelo porque me encanta ver como las hormigas pasan al lado mío con más claridad – respondió con sarcasmo.

- ¡Uf, menos mal!, creí que te habías lastimado n_n

- No seas tan ingenua y ayúdame.

- Pero eres muy pesada D:

- Yo la llevaré – dijo Ikuto levantando a la chica en sus brazos.

- ¡Bájame! – gritó una vez más Amu, pero parecía que se lo decía al viento.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que nos íbamos? – preguntó Utau sin esconder su curiosidad.

- Ah sí, es mejor que vallamos con la Directora antes de que ella venga, es mejor si la sub-directora está ahí.

- ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Yuuto.

- ¿Y donde es ese sitio ~dechu? – preguntó Pepe.

- Ya casi llegamos – dijo Zaira - ¡Miren!, ¡Ahí están! – gritó señalando un gran edificio que se levantaba frente a ellos en un monte a la mitad de la nada.

- Cu-¿Cuánto tiempo tardamos en llegar? – preguntó Kairi asombrado, dándose cuenta de que no había ni rastro de la escuela de la cual creía haber salido hacía cinco minutos.

- Diez minutos – respondió Amu.

- ¿No vieron el portal? – preguntó Yaya, la única en decir que sí de los Guardianes fue Rima.

- Esto es definitivamente un problema – dijo Kukai dándose cuenta de que ni Tadase ni Ikuto tenían "La Visión" y no quería ni imaginar que haría la Directora para desarrollarla.

**Zaira: ¡L-Sama! D':**

**L: *Deja de comer pastel* ¿Uh?**

**Yumi: Esta traumada porque acaba de ver como mueres en el anime.**

**L: Uh, eso, en realidad no morí, solo renuncie porque no pagaban bien :/**

**Yima: ¿En serio?**

**L: Sí, ahora soy Ren en Skip Beat!**

**Todas: **

**Yume, Dia: *Ven feo a Zaira***

**Zaira: ¿Qué?**

**Yima: ¿A qué hora llego Dia? O.O?**

**Dia: Estamos enojadas…**

**Yume: Porque no nos agregaste en el fic.**

**Dia: Creí que era tu chara de Amu favorita D':**

**Zaira: Es que tengo una sorpresa ;-D**

**Dia: ¿En serio?**

**Zaira: Sip, en el próximo capitulo sabrán porque se llama "You Unlocked My Eyes and My Heart"… aunque creo que ya lo sospechan y conocerán a los principales sospechosos de ser ZR.**

**L: Yo ya tengo los míos… y no te quitare el ojo de encima ¬¬**

**Zaira: ¿A mí?, ¿Por qué?**

**L: Porque, Zaira-chan es mi mejor amiga.**

**Zaira: ¿Por eso sospechas de mí? ¬¬**

**L: Sip, resulto ser que Light-kun era Kira y el era mi mejor amigo, al igual que Misa-san.**

**Zaira: hm… ._. solo tengo una cosa que decir en mi defensa**

**L: Cua…? *Es interrumpido por los labios de Zaira***

**Yima, Yumi, Yume: *Comienza hemorragia nasal***

**Dia: *Suspiro***

**Zaira: ¿Eso elimino tus sospechas? *Sonrojada***

**L: De hecho… las aumento un 0.2 por ciento… aunque… si me dieras otro ./.**

**Zaira: hmm… ¡Hecho! *Le da otro beso***

**Dia: Creo que ese par estará así un buen rato -.-**

**Yume: Por lo tanto…**

**Yima: Nosotras nos despediremos…**

**Yumi: Muchas gracias a las que dejaron review n_n pero les pediremos un favor n_ñ**

**Yima, Yumi, Yume, Dia: Dejen review otra vez onegai n_n **


	4. Adios para siempre D:

**You Unlocked my Eyes and my Heart**

**By: Amu-Butterfly**

**Capitulo 4: Adios Para Siempre**

**Yima: En el capitulo anterior se nos olvido decir que gigoló significa un hombre prostituto. Lamento lo sobrio del fórum pero hoy todos andamos deprimidos por el intento de suicidio de un amigo, por lo tanto iremos al grano, y ya saben, nada nos pertenece y bla bla bla… Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué me toca a mi decir esto? -.-U Me engañaron ¬¬U**

**.*.*.*.*.**

Entraron rápidamente al gran edificio frente a ellos, por dentro era aun más espectacular que por fuera, todo estaba lleno de innumerables espejos y el piso plateado brillaba, de hecho, parecía de plata. El corredor estaba vacío a excepción de una chica de ojos azules y cabello amarillo que estaba sentada frente a una computadora portátil última modelo. Kukai encabezó la marcha y se acercó a la chica con el resto detrás de él.

- Disculpe, ¿Le podría indicar a Komi-san que los del caso ZR están aquí? – preguntó amablemente Kukai mientras se recargaba contra el escritorio.

- ¿Motivo de su visita? – interrogó sin prestar mucha atención mientras tecleaba algo en la computadora.

- Información y problemas – respondió Amu de la misma forma.

- De acuerdo – dijo y dio un clic en la computadora, un par de puertas que habían aparecido de la nada se abrieron frente a todos, los únicos que no se sorprendieron fueron Amu, Zaira, Rima, Yaya y Kukai.

- Síganos – pidió Kukai.

Traspasaron el umbral con un aire algo temeroso, todos, incluido Ikuto. Entraron a otro pasillo donde todo era negro, la única luz provenía de unas lucecitas moradas en el suelo que marcaban el camino. **((N/A: Corte de dos días por falta de inspiración -.-U *Gritando* ¡A ver ustedes los del fic! ¡Tienen dos días de descanso, no los desperdicien!))**

*****Off Fic :D*****

Kukai: Al menos no tuvimos que enfrentarnos a la directora *Con los ojos cerrados y los brazos en la nuca mientras flota en una piscina*

Daichi: Estoy de acuerdo *Siguiendo el ejemplo de su dueño*

Suu: *Gritando con lagrimitas en los ojos* ¡Wuua! ¡Yima-tan kowae desu!

Pepe: *Corriendo con Suu de la misma forma*

Yima: *Risa tipo Kiseki* Tan solo quiero ver como se verían sin sus cabezas *Con una sierra eléctrica*

Yume: owoU ¿De donde diablos sacaste una sierra eléctrica? ¬¬U

Zaira: debes dejar de leer "Another Note", te harás igual que BB.

Amu: *Tomando el sol con Utau*

Tadase: *Tomando limonada :D*

Ikuto: *Nadando*

Yima: *Deja de perseguirlas para ver a Ikuto y comienza su hemorragia nasal*

Zaira, Yumi, Yume: *Se acercan a Yima y la imitan*

Utau: dejen de ver a mi hermano.

Zaira: D:! pero…

Utau: No es a ustedes, es a ellas *Señala a una multitud que observa a Ikuto en bañador*

Amu: *Cierra la revista que estaba leyendo* Bien… ¿Cómo que ya fue mucho descanso no?

Ikuto: *Sale increíblemente sexy del agua y con una toalla se seca el cabello de la misma forma* Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Todas las chicas menos Amu y sus charas: *Hemorragia nasal*

Zaira: *Limpiando la sangre pero sin dejar de ver* Cof cof, sip, ¡Hora de volver al fic!

*****Se termino el descanso D:*****

El corredor era realmente inmenso **((N/YI: owo pero que rápido cambiaste el ambiente soleado a uno frío y aterrador ¬¬U)) **parecía que nunca se iba a acabar. Todos estaban algo asustados, en especial Yaya quien estaba abrazada a Kairi y no lo dejaba respirar.

- ¿Segurísima que estas bien? – le preguntó Amu a Zaira quien se veía muy nerviosa.

- Hm, daijo bu, no te preocupes por mí – respondió con una sonrisita fingida.

- Ok, como digas – respondió la otra sin creérsela del todo.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Zaira-chan? – preguntó Tadase a Amu muy interesado.

- Ah… es que… el asistente de la directora…

- ¿Sí?

- Es su ex novio.

- ¿En serio? –se asombró el aludido observando a la morena quien era abrazada por su hermano, para darle valor al parecer.

- Sí, bueno, nunca se besaron ni nada y tampoco era muy romántico que digamos pero aun así, Zaira lo quería y lo quiere mucho.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Un día de descanso fuimos a comer helado, como siempre ella no puede vivir sin su nieve de cereza – añadió torciendo el gesto pero poniéndose seria al instante – pero entonces nos topamos con él, lo malo fue que no estaba solo, y tampoco estaba precisamente conversando con aquella persona.

- ¿Entonces…?

- ¿En verdad no lo adi…? Ah, se estaban besando.

- ¿El chico y Zaira?

- ¡El idiota se estaba besando con una tipa del parque! – gritó Amu desesperada, tan alto que todos los que estaban ahí alcanzaron a escuchar. A Zaira se le escaparon otras lágrimas.

Nadie dijo más nada, se limitaron a seguir caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, el pasillo era realmente largo, parecía que no se iba a terminar nunca. **((N/A: Lamento esto pero, no describiré bien las cosas, esa es una de las razones por las cuales me tardo tanto en actualizar así que… lo dejar así, un pasillo súper largo con luces moradas en el suelo))**

- Que extraño – mencionó Kukai – supuestamente la entrada debería estar por… ¡AUCH MI NARIZ! – eso ultimo lo gritó después de golpear su nariz contra una puerta de vidrio que se encontraba frente a él **((N/Yi: Muahahaha ¿Quién habrá puesto eso allí?)) **– se que fuiste tú Yima con tus poderes sobre la historia ¬¬U **((N/Yi: *Risa de Kira* tal vez muahahahaha))**

- ¿Ahora que hice? – pregunto la Yima de la historia sin la más mínima idea de que era lo que hacia fuera del fic.

- Ignóralo, Kukai está hablando solo… como de costumbre – explico Yumi a su hermana.

- Hm… tienes razón.

- Yo siempre la tengo n_n

- Ehem – carraspeó Zaira - ¿Podemos continuar con la historia? ¬¬U

- Uh… sí, gomen ne ñ_ñU

- ¿En que estábamos…? ¡Ah sí! – Exclamó Zaira para después voltear a ver a su hermano – Kukai-niisan, debes tener más cuidado ¿Te dolió mucho?

- No fíjate que… - comenzó el moreno, pero al recordar que su hermana (quien ahora mismo lo veía inocentemente) no entiende el sarcasmo decidió guardárselo. – sí Zai-tan, me dolió mucho.

- Aw… pobre de mí onni-tan

- si, si, lo que digas. – respondió con enfado ante la ingenuidad de la morena.

- Pasen por aquí – indicó Amu al resto esquivando a los hermanos.

*****Corte DEFINITIVO*****

**Zaira: Bueno… am… hola, minna, les tengo malas noticias D:**

**Yima: ¡Perdió una apuesta contra su primo y ahora le debe 50$ D:!**

**Zaira: No ¬¬ … bueno… amm… aparte ._.U**

**Yumi: ¿Que pasa?**

**Zaira: Yo…**

**L: ¿Dónde esta Yume? O.o**

**Yima: ¿Sigues aquí? ¬¬U**

**Yumi: ¿Pueden cerrar la boca por un momento? ¬¬U**

**Zaira: Bueno… el punto es que…**

**Me iré a vivir con mi papá D:!**

**L: ¿Y lo malo de esto es…?**

**Yima, Yumi: ¡NOOOOO!**

**Zaira: Por lo tanto ya no podré continuar los fics de YUMEAMH ni TSM ya que me tendrá exiliada del mundo sin computadora, teléfono o internet. -.-U**

**L: Oh… ya entendí D:!**

**Yima: No no no no no no NO!**

**Zaira: Pues si si si si si si SI D:!**

**Yumi: Pero… tu papá es muy malo y me da miedo :S**

**Zaira: ¿Crees que a mí no? ¬¬U**

**Yima: ¿Y qué va a pasar con nosotras, ZR, Ikuto, Amu, Tadase y el pastel que íbamos a comer con L el próximo mes? D:!**

**Zaira: Se cancelara D:!**

**Yumi: Pero… ¿y qué hay de Fritz?**

**Zaira: Yo…**

**L: ¿Saben algo? No me gusta sentirme fuera de lugar así que díganme quien es ese tipo ¬¬**

**Yima: es el novio de Zaira.**

***Yume entra de pronto pero solo asoma su cabeza***

**Yume: A… anno, algunas personas se querían despedir de Zaira-chan en persona así que…**

**Yima: Solo pasa -.-U**

***Entra seguida de todo el elenco de Shugo Chara***

**Amu: ¿Te vas a ir?**

**Zaira: Sí u.u**

**Yaya: ¡No me dejes sola con ZR! D:!**

**Zaira: Etto…**

**Ikuto: Ni siquiera yo quiero que te vayas **

**Tadase: Ni yo D:!**

**Nagihiko: Ni yo.**

**Rima: Ni yo.**

**Utau: Ni yo.**

**Kairi: Ni yo.**

**Zaira: Pero… creí que Ikuto, Rima y Kairi me odiaban D:!**

**Kairi: Sí pero… si tu no estas**

**Rima: ¿Quién va a terminar el fic? **

**El resto de los presentes: **

**Zaira: De hecho… a eso iba…**

**Yima: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Zaira: Bueno… no quiero dejar inconclusos los fics, pero no los puedo continuar, por lo tanto va a haber una convocatoria.**

**Yume: ¿Convocatoria?**

**Zaira: Sí, entre las/los primeras/os tres en dejar review y pedir el puesto.**

**Yumi: ¿Y cuales son las bases?**

**Zaira: Simple:**

**Leer mis dos fics (You Unlocked My Eyes And My Heart y Tokyo Shugo Maiden)**

**Tener mucha imaginación.**

**Enviarme un one-shot escrito por ustedes, puede ser de cualquier categoría (Anime, películas, libros, etc.) y cualquier género (Yaoi, yuri, lemmon, romance, gore, angst, etc.) **

**Yo les diré quién se queda, además de que le diré como iban a terminar las historias, etc.**

**Y supongo que eso es todo… adiós para siempre a todos :'(**


End file.
